User blog:PixelMiette/yay another commentary
more shit from thethings wowie *"Toko Fukawa having a mental breakdown" voice* GET ON WITH IT *0:05 - Sophie was right. You really do sound like someone who does Nick Jr. voice work. And you also sound like my first grade teacher (who tested by reading level as that of the average 4th grader; I'm at a university reading level now and im a teenager) *0:21 - If that wasn't obvious enough. *0:31 - Why the hell does this dude have his laptop close to his POOL? You know, where he can EASILY DROP IT? *0:39 - Wouldn't it make more sense to go from youngest to oldest? Or vise-versa? Or is that just me? *1:04 - I asked for TLH characters in real life, not a history lesson about Lisa. I do like Lisa, but just keep it short and sweet. You're wasting everyone's time. *1:21 - Why are you so passionate about this? *1:26 - Everyone and their mother knows that. Yes, my mom and I watch TLH together on some occasions. *1:35 - I wouldn't say real-life, is just cosplay boi. *2:25 - IT'S FUCKING HONEY BOOBOO *2:47 - I'm sort of offended, considering that my two front teeth weren't full grown until I was in GRADE 5, because I got my two front baby teeth pulled out before I started school. *2:59 - Okay, can I say how this doesn't work? Lola and Honey Boo Boo might be pageant queens and might wear pink, but here's the catch. Lola isn't a dirty redneck and her mother isn't dating a fucking child molester. *3:32 - XTREME Character Development? *3:33 - It's "LAH-NUH". *3:36 - LAH-NUH. *4:11 - Oh yes, they're wearing green shirts and have red caps and blonde hair! Totally a perfect selection! *4:56 - *Crawling by Linkin Park plays in the distance* *4:57 - I did in grade five because my teacher was shit and I didn't even bother to make friends. I didn't listen to edgy stuff, didn't dress in black, I just felt like shit and I was in a horrible class where nobody really cared honestly. *6:22 - me boi *6:35 - Can y'all not put me in the shoes of a fictional character? *7:17 - His hair is more blue than white to me. *7:22 - Voiced by two? No honey. He was voiced by Grant Palmer, but then he started going through puberty and he was replaced with Collin Dean. It's not like they switch his voice actor every other episode. *7:42 - LINCOLN IS A FURRY CONFIRMED *8:19 - She's Spanish, Lynn is white. WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU GETTING THESE COMPARISONS? *9:04 - MAH BABY *9:32 - why can't I be like Luan *10:01 - Mind you, the01angel stated that it was a Halloween costume, not a cosplay. *10:05 - Luan is 14. Not 13. Research please. *10:18 - Ah yes, the most overrated. *10:19 - Is this because she's a lesbian? Fucking homophobes. *10:22 - Yes, let's focus on the character with the least development. *10:51 - So far I agree with none of these except the Lisa and Luan ones. *11:17 - I like how you're using an old image of Liliana from when she was a child instead of one from the present. Fuck. *12:00 - It's not a tank top. In Hand Me Downer it's revealed to be the top of an old girdle. Let that sink in. *12:24 - Kms? Kms. *12:46 - I like how you don't have enough time to talk about Luna, but have time to talk about Clyde. *13:39 - "Oh yes, this kid I saw on Facebook totally looks like this cartoon character! I should throw it into my video without credit!" *13:54 - I feel like you have to mention that he has two interracial, homosexual fathers. But you're obviously not gonna mention that like how you ambiguously shut out Luna, possibly because she is also homo. I'm sensing something weird going on... Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts